


All because of a polar bear

by Row (RowTheFaun)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: I asked my friend for a plot of a fanfiction, M/M, Thus this was born, its a crack fic, um, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowTheFaun/pseuds/Row
Summary: I asked my friend for a plot for a fanfiction. She has a very creative imagination. Anyway p much prince and anxiety get kicked by a polar bear and get pushed so far back in time that they become dinosaurs.





	All because of a polar bear

**Author's Note:**

> Why

"Wow! Look at the polar bear!" Exclaimed Patton. The sanders sides were at the zoo, so that they could all 'bond', but Anxiety believed that is was simply because Morality wanted to see the animals. The other sides had already likened Anxiety to a tiger cub, and he was not enjoying himself. 

Suddenly, a scream rang out and Anxiety looked back at the enclosure to see that Morality had somehow ended up inside and was being chased by the bear. Roman rushed past him with a samurai sword and ran straight through the glass barrier keeping the polar bear inside. The polar bear saw this as a chance to escape, and ran through the Prince-sized hole in the glass, chasing Morality and Prince out of the enclosure.

Anxiety saw the polar bear running closer and closer to him, and seemed to freeze up. He didn't see what happened next, but he felt the polar bear kick him in the stomach, and before he knew it he had blacked out.

He woke up next to Roman, but couldn't see Patton or Logan anywhere. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a grassy field with many trees and a river nearby. Beside him, Roman was waking up. "Wh- where are we?" Roman sounded dazed. "Where are Logan and Patton?"

"I'm not sure." Virgil replied. "But we seem to be dinosaurs. Why have we not acknowledged this yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is "never get kicked by a polar bear"


End file.
